bestideaeverfandomcom-20200215-history
Nevillegirl
nevillegirl joined the YWP on November 2, 2011, after realizing that the adult NaNoWriMo was going to be too difficult for her. At first she thought the YWP was confusing. She didn't think she'd ever hang out on the forums and have so many friends there. Her many nicknames include Nev, NG, Engie (which is the previous name spelled phonetically), and Izzy. History on NaNo construction Relationships nevillegirl finds it somewhat surprising that people actually want to be friends with her and find her cool, as she is a total dork. But she went with the flow and soon found herself surrounded by fabulous people. *In a Courier Chatzy ceremony valid only on the YWP, nevillegirl married her NaNoWife, Jazzy Applecake, on March 4, 2012. The two met in a Death Eater RP and soon began sending crazy love letter NaNoMails, with nevillegirl pretending to be Bellatrix Lestrange and Jazzy playing Voldemort. Jazzy and nevillegirl still message each other about crazy stuff, albeit not quite as frequently as they used to. *nevillegirl and dragonfirehurts ('Liam') appear to be bitter enemies, but in truth they're good friends who fling insults at one another in order to express their mutual affection. Do not, however, presume for even one second (as others have) that there is any "crushing" going on. Both of them will stare at you in horror and disgust, not least because nevillegirl is gay and Liam is a guy. Also, that relationship simply would not work, as they disagree about many things. Their common ground is based primarily on their love of Tolkien's books. From there, they can't agree on many things, including whether or not Frodo Baggins and Samwise Gamgee are one of the most adorable fictional couples ever. *thayanora is nevillegirl's YWP role model / idol and the latter was very sad when thay had to leave NaNo. thay's stellar contributions to their friendship including giving nevillegirl advice on how to come out and convincing her to read George R.R. Martin's A Song of Ice and Fire series, for which she is eternally grateful. Winter is coming! *On August 30, 2012, nevillegirl began awkwardly flirting with Pinto because, well, Pinto is awesome and cute and very, very cool. They started dating in an online way and continued until they broke up sometime in early December, if nevillegirl remembers correctly. It wasn't a bad breakup, though; it was mostly because they didn't get to talk very often what with being online friends. They're still friends now. They used to mock-argue about pants, specifically, who wore the pants in their relationship. *nevillegirl ('Nevillefrodo') and ElizabethLeeW ('Elizabethsamwise') were married in a hobbit ceremony held at the Shire. Except not really, because it was held in the QUILTBAG thread. As they didn't want thirteen kids like the real Samwise Gamgee, they currently have five goat kids: Rosie Cotton-Gamgee, Elanor Gamgee, Arya Stark, Georgie the Genderfluid Goat, and E-That-Must-Not-Bleat (another genderfluid goat). *Pilkunussija is very special to nevillegirl. In fact, Pilku is her 'precious' and the co-founder of the Good-Sinful Alliance, an organization dedicated to promoting villains' rights and visibility. nevillegirl convinced Pilku to read A Song of Ice and Fire, leading them to call each other 'moon of my life' and 'my sun and stars'. They plan to wed soon in the Dothraki style which requires at least three deaths. Khaleesi nevillegirl and Khal Pilku may may cross the black salt sea as part of their honeymoon. Staff History NG was made a writer on Sunday, July 28, 2013. Her job is to collaborate with the editors, page adders, and mods to make this a more informative wiki. Category:Writers Category:NaNo users